La suite
by van332
Summary: ma fanfiction est la suite de la fameuse demande en mariage de lorelai...complète!fini!
1. Celui à qui elle peut faire confiance

Ok ceci est ma première fanfiction alors peut-être vous n'allez pas aimer, mais si oui svp faites des reviews!

situation: ca ce passe après la fameuse demande en mariage de Lorelai, la dernière de la saison 5 (si quand la saison 6 va passer sur la WB il y a quelques ressemblances avec ma fanfiction, ce n'est qu'une simple coincidence! mais ca me surprendrais que ca arrive!)

Quoi?

Luke, veux-tu m'épouser?

Quoi!

Veux-tu m'épouser?

Oui je sais j'avais bien entendu, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ca maintenant alors que...

Lorelai se lève et s'approche de lui. Elle lui prend le bras et lui dit:

Avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire je me suis rendu compte que tu m'as soutenu depuis le début et que tu ne m'as pas laisser tomber...

Et bien c'est normal...

Non attend laisse moi finir...tu ne m'as pas laisser tomber avec Rory comme mes parents l'ont fait et aussi tu es la seule personne à qui je peux faire confiance...avant il y avait Rory et toi, mais avec ce qu'elle a fait je ne l'a reconnait plus et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a lâcher l'école alors qu'elle est si brillante...enfin beaucoup plus que moi et elle m'a vraiment décue...

Oh!...viens ici!

Luke l'as pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ca...elle en train de pleurer un peu pas trop fort et lui être en train de la consoler même s'il était encore un peu sonner après la proposition qu'elle venait de lui faire, il ne lui demandait pas d'expliquation. Et lui qui avait dit à Taylor qu'il ne voulait plus la maison, car il pensait qu'elle voulait partir...vendre l'auberge et voyager pour son travail, mais il avait tout a fait tort, car elle venait de lui demander de l'épouser! Ce qu'il peux être con défois!

Alors la réponse?

La réponse à quoi?

Luke arrête de niaiser!

Bien sûr que c'est oui pourquoi est-ce que je te dirais non?...mais ca fait bizarre...enfin je veux dire d'habitude c'est les hommes qui demande en mariage.

Tu seras mon cher qu'on est au 21eme siècle...

Je sais je sais...mais ce que je voulais dire est que j'aurais rêver de te faire une vraie demande en mariage avec une bague et être à genoux devant toi...ho, tu m'as vraiment changé.

Et oui mon cher tout est dans le charme...mais rien t'empêche de me faire ta vraie demande un jour ou l'autre, mais pour le moment je voulais juste entendre ta réponse...surtout après ce que tu as dit ce midi à l'auberge.

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

Fait pas l'innocent...que si je partais, qu'est qui arriverait avec les enfants...

Oh ca!

Alors j'ai compris que tu voulais peut-être avoir des enfants avec moi?

Oui c'est vrai parce que je t'aime et je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants et j'avais peur que tu partes et que...

Oh Luke!...moi aussi je t'aime et pour être franche avec toi je veux avoir des enfants avec toi et tu étais la raison pour laquelle je réfléchissais à cette offre d'emploi et je l'ai refusée cette après-midi après que tu sois parti.

Lorelai...

Non ne dit rien je suis heureuse en ce moment et la soirée n'est pas fini. dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur son visage

Alors madame vous me feriez vous l'honneur de monter en haut avec moi?

Bien sûr mon cher!

Ils montèrent dans l'appartement de Luke main dans la main et très collés aussi. (Là, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui va ce passer, car moi j'ai pas vraiment le goût de l'écrire!)

Pendant la nuit, Lorelai se réveilla en sursaut. Wow! Ce qu'elle avait dit à Luke, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être capable de le lui dire. Elle venait de lui avouer son amour et en plus elle avait demandé de l'épouser et il avait dit oui! Elle regarda à côté d'elle et réalisa combien elle était chanceuse d'être à côté de cette homme si merveilleux! En plus, il a toujours été au près d'elle même lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Luke était vraiment le mari de ses rêves. Il fallait qu'elle raconte tout ca à quelqu'un, mais lorsqu'elle vint pour appeler Rory, elle se rappela que Rory habitait maintenant chez ses parents et qu'elle l'avait décue! Mais à qui peut-elle se confier maintenant? Sookie bien sûr, mais elle vient d'avoir un bébé! Ah!Pourquoi est-elle si orgueilleuse! Elle pourrait appeler Rory, tout lui raconter et laisser leur indifférent pour un moment! Ben non, il fallait qu'elle soit si bornée! Alors elle se recoucha coller auprès de Luke. Même avec cette présence rassurante, elle sentait le vide que Rory avait laisser.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lorelai se réveilla, Luke n'était plus à côté d'elle, mais à la place il y avait un petit mot:

_J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit, car moi oui. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, car tu dormais très bien et tu m'aurais sûrement chialer après. Oublie pas ton café! Je t'aime Luke_

Lorelai sourit aux derniers mots, ils s'étaient enfin dit Je t'aime et ce n'était pas un rêve!

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, elle descendit au resto. Lorsqu'elle arriva au comptoir elle demanda à Lane:

Où est Luke?

Il est partit à l'épicerie...veux-tu du café?

Volontier!

Après y avoir servit son café, Lane lui demanda:

Où est Rory? J'aurais besoin de lui parler.

Lane, pour le moment je ne suis pas vraiment la bonne personne pour parler de Rory, mais elle vit maintenant chez ses grand-parents et je ne veux pas en parler.

Désolé je ne savais pas.

C'est pas grave...je dois y aller...tu diras à Luke que je suis partit travailler et que je viendrai ce soir.

D'accord...bye Lorelai

Bye Lane

Lorelai sortit du restaurant moins heureuse qu'elle était ce matin.

En fin d'après-midi, Lorelai décida d'aller voir Sookie avant d'aller voir Luke, car elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle confia tout à Sookie, même sa demande en mariage. Après l'avoir écouter, Sookie réfléchit à ce qu'elle devrait lui dire et décida de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, enfin c'est à ca que servent les amies.

Lorelai, je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre toi et Rory vous allez vous réconciliez, car vous ne pouvez pas rester l'une sans l'autre trop longtemps et que peut-être que Rory a juste besoin d'une pause de l'école, mais je ne croit pas qu'elle va abandonner complètement...et en attendant regarde ce que tu as près de toi au lieu d'être malheureuse...tu as moi, une amie qui sera toujours là, l'auberge qui fonctionne bien, beaucoup d'autres amis et en plus tu as Luke...l'homme que tu connait depuis si longtemps et qui t'aime et qui a même dit oui à ta demande en mariage...que veux-tu de plus?

Ma fille peut-être...

Sookie vient pour répliquer, mais Lorelai l'arrêta

Non je sais Sookie, répond pas je suis très chanceuse de vous avoir et Luke aussi...et merci tu m'as remonter le moral...merci Sookie!

C'est a ca que servent les amies.

Lorelai soupa avec eux et avant qu'elle les quitte, les deux filles se prirent dans leurs bras.

Quand Lorelai arriva chez Luke, il y avait plus de clients, mais en rentrant elle vit Luke au téléphone avec...Taylor! Lorsque Luke l'a vit rentrer il coupa court à la conversation et raccrocha. Lorelai alla s'installer au comptoir et lui demanda:

Tu parlais à Taylor?

Oui

Pourquoi?

Tu connais Taylor...il veut toujours avoir des faveurs...alors tu as passé une bonne journée?dit-il pour changer vite de sujet

Oui, je me sens mieux...Michel c'est énervé avec un client ce qui n'était pas arriver souvent depuis l'ouverture de l'auberge...et avant de venir je suis allé voir Sookie et ca m'a fait du bien de parler.

Tant mieux...alors comme d'habitude?

Non merci j'ai soupé chez Sookie, mais je prendrais bien un café pour emporter, car ce soir je vais faire ma grande fille je vais aller chez moi toute seule.

Tu es sûre?

Oui sûre...mais si je suis toujours avec toi mon chat va s'ennuyer!

Quel chat? lui demande Luke en préparant son café.

Mon petit chat qui est très jaloux de toi et qui boit du café.

T'as pas de chat!

Je sais, mais si un jour j'en veux un il faut que je me prépare.

Pauvre chat tu as déjà de la misaire à t'occuper de toi-meme.dit-il en contournant le comptoir et en lui donnant son café

Méchant...mais je t'aime quand même!

Ils se donnèrent un petit bec.

Moi aussi je t'aime!

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, mais passionnément cette fois-ci. Avant qu'ils aillèrent plus loin, Lorelai réussit à s'échapper et lui dit:

Je vais venir dîner demain alors garde-moi un bon dîner!

Je vais m'en rappeler. Bye!

Bye!

Après que Lorelai soit sorite du resto, Luke s'assura que Lorelai ne pourrait plus la voir n'y l'entendre, il alla prendre le téléphone et composa un numéro.

Allô Rory!...c'est moi Luke...j'aurais une question à te poser...

Le lendemain, (dimanche) Lorelai va dîner chez Luke comme prévu. En rentrant elle le niaise en lui demandant:

Alors mon dîner n'est pas servi!

Attends ton tour!

Elle alla au comptoir et lui dit plus bas:

Ca change quand on se réveille et on est pas à côté de la plus merveilleuse femme du monde!

C'est vrai!...Café?...dit-il en prennant la cafétière

Euh...non merci!

Toi Lorelai Gilmore tu refuses de prendre du café...ha je vois...tu t'ennuie de Rory!

Non...c'est juste que...ah arrête de me regarder comme ca...oui c'est vrai je m'ennuie de Rory!

Enfin elle avoue!

Aussi je n'ai pas le goût d'être une grande fille ce soir...si tu vois ce que je veux dire...dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Oui je voie...tiens mange...il lui donna son repas préféré c'est-à-dire cheeseburger avec frites.

Pendant que Lorelai mangeait...rien de spécial se produit. Avant que Lorelai parte, Luke lui dit:

Ce soir, si tu ne veux vraiment pas faire ta grande fille...je peux passer chez toi après avoir fermé le resto?

Mais ca serait avec grand plaisir monsieur...alors à ce soir

À ce soir Lorelai!

Lorsque Lorelai quitta le resto, tous les deux avaient le sourire au lèvres et passèrent une excellente fin de journée.

Le soir, après avoir fini de travailler, Lorelai se rendit vite chez elle pour avoir le temps de se faire un brin de toilette avant que Luke arrive. Elle se doucha, se peigna et mit quelque chose de beau, mais confortable, car avec ces deux là, on ne sait jamais dans quelle position ils peuvent se retrouver. Elle regarda dans sa boîte de messageries au cas où Rory aurait le courage de l'appeler...mais rien. Alors elle décida de faire du café, mais sur la cafétière, elle vit un petit mot avec l'écriture de Luke!

_Viens me rejoindre au musée de Star Hollow, j'ai une surprise pour toi! Fait moi confiance! Luke_

Tout de suite, Lorelai sortit de la maison...

Je sais il n'y a pas de Rory dans cette fanfiction, mais inquiètez-vous pas que si vous avez aimer celle-ci et que vous m'avez écrit des reviews je vais faire une suite et il va y avoir Rory, je vous le promet, j'ai quelques idées! Alors faites des reviews si vous voulez une suite. Vous pouvez les écrire en francais et en anglais, mais pas en d'autres langues...à part peut-être espagnol mais je ne suis pas sûre...car je ne comprends pas vraiment.


	2. La surprise

ok, bon c'est le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction la suite...alors la suite de la suite (je sais que mon titre n'est pas vraiment bon, mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées)C'est encore le couple Luke et Lorelai, mais j'ai rajouté Rory. N'oubliez pas une review si vous aimez, car c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Ah et je ne possède pas les droits de Gilmore Girls (juste dans mes rêves)

Tout de suite, Lorelai sortit de la maison...

Elle se rendit au musé de Star Hollow qui était fermé depuis quelques temps. Elle y rentra et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus rien du musé. En fait le musé ressemblait vraiment à une maison vieille et prête pour être vendu.

Il y a quelqu'un, demanda-t-elle

Oui...Attend moi là j'arrive, dit la voix de Luke

Elle entendit les pas de Luke venir vers elle, mais elle ne le voyait pas, car il faisait vraiment noir. Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin sa présence à ses côtés elle demanda:

Pourquoi m'as tu fait venir ici?

Je voulais te montrer ma future maison et peut-être aussi la tienne?

Tu as acheté cette maison!

Oui!

Pour moi!

Oui et peut-être pour notre famille à venir?

Luke...c'est tellement...vraiment...tu m'impressionnes...

Et ce n'est pas tout!

J'ai encore le droit à une surprise!

Bien sûr! Je voulais te donner ceci.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte qui contenait une bague bien sûr. Il l'ouvrit pour lui montrer. C'était une petite bague en argent toute simple avec des petits morceaux de diamants tout au tour.

Luke...quand est-ce que tu m'as acheté une bague?

Hier. répondit-il en lui mettant la bague. Je voulais t'acheter quelque chose comme une promesse qu'un jour, bientôt on va se marier, mais pas tout de suite, car je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête...et aussi pour souligner notre première anniversaire!

Déjà...attend...oui c'est vrai demain ça va faire un an que l'auberge est ouvert et...

...On s'est embrassé le jour de ta nuit test.

Oui...Wow...un an...je, je...mais au fait comment as tu su pour la taille de mon doigt?

J'ai appelé Rory.

Quand?

Hier.

Et est-ce qu'elle va bien?

Oui très bien et elle voudrait que tu l'appels.

Je sais, je sais, mais je ne suis pas prête.

Je comprends...

Tu m'as acheté une bague...je n'en reviens pas...elle est vraiment belle...merci...je t'aime!

Moi aussi je t'aime!

Ils se firent une grosse caresse. (En d'autres mots, un gros câlin!)

Alors la maison?lui demanda Luke

Elle est vraiment à toi?

Oui...à nous deux si tu veux!

Quand est qu'on déménage?

Quand tu veux, mais surtout quand tu seras prêtes!

Prête...un si petit mot que je ne suis pas capable d'être...mais si je me souviens bien tu m'avais promis que je ne serais pas seule ce soir!

Je m'en souviens très bien!

Ils se rendirent tous les deux chez Lorelai collés collés. (Encore le même phrase...je vous laisse imaginer la suite...)

Pendant ce temps, Rory était chez son nouveau chez elle, la maison de la piscine (je sais ça fait bizarre mais c'est the pool house en anglais alors...)de ses grands-parents. Elle était en train de lire lorsque quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir. C'était Lane.

Lane...mais que fais-tu ici?

Je suis venu te voir pour t'annoncer quelque chose et avoir de tes nouvelles.

Rentre, rentre...mais au fait comment a tu su que je suis ici?

Ta mère...elle m'a juste dit que tu vivais maintenant ici, mais pas pourquoi, alors je suis venu te voir pour le savoir.

Eh bien...j'ai quitté Yale, car je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire plus tard et ma mère ne voulait pas que je revienne à Star Hollow et elle ne voulait pas non plus que je quitte l'école, alors je suis venu voir mes grands-parents et ils m'ont offert de vivre ici.

Attend, toi Rory Gilmore, la fille qui est toujours en train d'étudier et jamais en retard ou même malade a abandonnée l'école...ça je ne m'attendais pas à ça! Mais si c'est ton choix je le respecte, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je ne sais plus quoi faire plus tard, car tu as toujours voulu être journaliste, non?

Oui, mais je ne sais plus...enfin peut-être je vais devenir journaliste un jour, mais en ce moment j'ai juste besoin de prendre un temps d'arrêt...alors est-ce que ma mère va bien?

Oui, enfin je crois je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, mais Luke doit être là pour elle.

C'est vrai hier Luke m'a appelé pour savoir la taille du doigt à ma mère.

Non...enfin...mais lui as tu demandé si s'était vraiment ça

Non pas vraiment, mais j'espère, car je veux qu'elle soit heureuse même si je ne suis pas là et j'espère que c'est vrai...mais toi qu'elle est ta nouvelle?

Et bien pour un moment tu ne me verras plus, car je pars en tournée avec mon groupe et devine quoi...c'est ma mère qui a tout organiser!  
-Ta mère! Wow!Alors tu pars quand?

Demain!

Bonne chance et je vais m'ennuyer de toi!

Moi aussi...mais avant que je parte...promets-moi que tu vas appeler Lorelai un jour.

Oui je sais...je vais voir...ok je te le promets

ca c'est mieux...bye bye

Bye Lane et bonne chance encore...à ton lancement de CD.

Lane quitta Rory et la vraiment Rory se sentit vraiment coupé du monde de Star Hollow! Elle se sentait seule, mais elle ne voulais pas déranger ses grands-parents et elle ne voulait pas appelé Logan, car il était chez ses parents et il ne savait pas encore qu'elle avait abandonné l'école...mais comment va-t-il réagir!

Le lendemain, lorsque Lorelai se réveilla elle remarqua tout de suite la bague que Luke lui avait offert comme promesse de mariage, car Luke l'a connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas encore prête de se marier, surtout depuis qu'elle ne parlait plus à Rory. C'est ça qu'elle aimait de lui, il l'a connaissait mieux qu'elle même presque et avec toute ses années, il était toujours là! Alors elle descendit en bas ou Luke était en train de lui faire à déjeuner comme à chaque fois qu'il venait chez elle.

Est-ce que je t'avais dit que tu es un bon homme à marier!dit-elle rendu à la cuisine

Non, mais j'apprécie le compliment.

Non, mais c'est vrai...tu cuisines, tu répares tout, tu adore ma fille...qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de mieux?dit-elle en allant l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de déjeuner, Luke se prépara pour aller au café.

Ce soir veux-tu aller visiter notre future maison?lui demanda-t-il

Bien sur...je vais pouvoir commencer à penser aux couleurs, aux meubles, à la décoration...

Oh mon dieu on n'a pas fini...tu me rejoins au café après travailler?

Comme toujours.

Avant que Luke parte, ils s'embrassèrent beaucoup. Lorsque Luke était parti, Lorelai prit le téléphone et appela Sookie:

Sookie, tu ne devineras jamais ce que Luke as fait...il m'a acheté une bague et une maison pour nous deux!...

J'ai plein d'idées pour au moins 1 ou 2 autres chapitres alors si vous les voulez vous et si vous avez aimé vous savez ce que vous avez à faire...reviews! Aussi je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la corriger celle là.


	3. la découverte de la bague

ok bon chapitre 3...j'ai mis Rory...ha et oui le dernier chapitre j'ai oublié de remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review: Mimimoon, Jersey LL et Nedrah...merci beaucoup

Le mardi matin, Rory avait décidé de dire à Logan et à Paris qu'elle avait quitté l'école. Alors elle se rendit à Yale et elle alla voir Paris. Paris était encore seule pour une fois. Une fois rentré, Paris lui dit:

Alors tu as abandonné l'école!

Comment le sais-tu?

Et bien la manière de tu agissais ses derniers temps, ta chambre est presque vide et que tu n'es plus là depuis vendredi...ha et aussi que Logan te cherche.

Il me cherche?

Il est venu ici à tous les jours pour savoir si t'étais ici. Il essayait de te rejoindre sur ton cellulaire, mais tu ne répondais pas.

Oui je sais, car je n'avais pas le courage de l'affronter.

Mais là tu vas aller le voir et tout lui dire.

Oui

Ca c'est bien.

Je vais aller chercher le reste de mes affaires...euh, c'est tout?

Oui, pourquoi.

Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises de ne pas abandonner l'école et que ça nuirait à mon avenir, etc...

Non c'est ton choix et je le respecte

Merci Paris!

De rien...aller va tout de suite parler à Logan.

D'accord.

Rory alla porter ses cartons dans son auto. Elle était encore surprise de la manière dont Paris avait pris la nouvelle et elle espérait que Logan le prenne de la même manière, car elle ne voulait pas le perdre...enfin c'est qu'elle croyait.

Arriver à la chambre de Logan, elle entendit une chicane à l'intérieur:

Logan, sois raisonnable, cette fille n'est pas du tout la fille qu'il te faut et en plus elle n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis vendredi. dit la voix du père de Logan, Michel

Et bien c'est peut-être normal après ce que tu lui as dit, répondit Logan

Ce que je lui ai dit n'a rien à voir avec cela...peut-être, mais même avant cela Rory n'était une fille pour toi et tu dois te rendre compte qu'elle ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi.

Mais dis moi donc père pourquoi Rory n'est-elle pas assez bien pour moi?

Elle veut devenir une journaliste, alors cela veut dire quelqu'un qui va beaucoup voyager, mais surtout sa ne sauras pas une femme qui sera toujours là avec toi, aussi son nom de famille est peut-être Gilmore, mais ça lui vient de sa mère qui a tomber enceinte d'elle à 16 ans et tout le monde sait que les Gilmore sont moins respectés depuis le scandale que leur fille a fait et même si leur petite-fille a tout, je ne veux pas que tu sois avec cette fille. Surtout depuis qu'elle et toi ai été en prison. Pense à ton avenir Logan, quel avenir aurais-tu avec elle?

Peut-être que tu as raison...

Lorsque Rory attendit cela, elle décida d'entrer sans frapper et vraiment de leur dire ses pensées:

Rory que fais-tu ici?dit Logan avec surprise en espérant qu'elle n'ai rien attendu de leur conversation.

Première monsieur Huntzberger, ma mère m'a bien élever...peut-être pas comme elle le devait, mais je suis ou plutôt j'étais à Yale et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle m'ai eu à 16 ans, aussi je voulais devenir journaliste jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour cela, alors c'est pour cette raison que j'ai volé un bateau et que j'ai quitté Yale, car après ce que vous m'avez dit, je me suis senti mal et surtout je ne sais plus qu'est-ce que je vais faire dans ma vie et mes grands-parents sont des gens extrêmement gentil alors je n'avez pas à les blâmer, car leur fille est tombé enceinte à 16 ans...en fait ce que vous voulez est de décider avec qui votre fils va se marier, alors regardez-vous donc avant de blâmer les autres!

j'en ai assez attendu...je m'en vais

Michel quitta la chambre de son fils et les deux se retrouva seul.

Logan que voulais tu dire par: peut-être tu avais raison. dit Rory avec calme

Je ne sais pas Rory...je suis vraiment mélangé en ce moment, Logan alla s'asseoir sur le divan...tu as vraiment quitté Yale?

Oui. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui Je pense qu'on a besoin d'une pause...surtout avec tous les événements qui vient de ce passer...

Mais Rory je...

Non Logan ne dit rien...je veux réfléchir avant et mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, mais je te jure que je vais te donner de mes nouvelles quand je vais aller mieux...je te le promets

D'accord...mais avant je veux te serrer dans mes bras

Moi aussi

Avant que Rory parte, ils se donnèrent un gros câlin

Bye, dit les deux en même temps

Rory partit, elle alla vers son auto et décida d'aller voir sa mère.

Pendant tout ce temps là, Lorelai était chez Luke...Elle avait passé la nuit là après qu'il lui est fait visité leur future maison. La maison était tellement belle que Lorelai commença vraiment à avoir hâte de déménager...mais tous les deux avaient convenu d'attendre qu'ils se marris avant. Bien sur Lorelai portait toujours sa bague et personne l'avait remarquée et le savait, à part Sookie...enfin jusqu'à jour.

C'était le matin (mardi), Luke était déjà lever et en train de servir les clients du matin dont Kirk qui était de mauvaise humeur à tous les matins à cause que Luke avait acheté sa maison. Alors bien sûr Luke était très tanné de le voir et avait très hâte de voir Lorelai descendre. Enfin vers 8 heures Lorelai descendit enfin. Il lui servit son petit déjeuner...comme à tous les matins.

Alors, Luke, quand est ce qu'on va dire à la ville qu'on va bientôt se...se...enfin tu sais se que je veux dire. dit Lorelai tout bas.

Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à parler à Rory, car l'un vient pas sans l'autre.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me connais si bien?

Peut-être parce que je sers ton café à tous les matins depuis près de 9 ans et que maintenant on est un couple!

Ah oui, c'est logique.

Le téléphone à Lorelai se mit à sonner. Elle vient pour répondre et Luke lui dit en pointant sa fameuse affiche:

Pas de téléphones ici!

Mais monsieur c'est l'auberge alors c'est peut-être important...s'il te plait, dit-elle avec son visage qui fait pitié et en ouvrant sur téléphone

De toute manière je ne peux pas gagner avec toi. dit-il découragé

Lorelai répondit:

Oui...quoi Michel?...quoi!...ok ne dites rien à Sookie, car elle va vouloir venir voir alors je viens tout de suite, elle raccrocha et dit à Luke, Je dois y aller, il y a un problème dans les cuisines.

ok et si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Oui. Je t'aime, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un petit bec rapide

Moi aussi.

En sortant du resto, Lorelai croisa Babette.

Hey Lorelai, aurais-tu cette clé que je t'ai donné, car j'ai oublié la mienne à l'intérieur de la maison et Morey n'est pas là et j'en aurais besoin.

Oui oui bien sûr Babette! dit Lorelai en fouillant dans son sac à main et lui donna la clé avec la main où est sa bague et bien sûr Babette la remarqua.

Babette vient pour la questionner:

Dit moi Lorelai...

Excuse-moi Babette, mais je dois absolument aller à l'auberge

Oui oui va s'y.dit-elle alors que Lorelai la quitta déjà sans même penser qu'elle venait de donner un bon potin pour Babette.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Babette rentra chez elle, elle téléphona à Miss Patty:

Patty, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui...Lorelai porte une bague de fiançailles! Cela veut dire qu'il y a un mariage dans l'air...

Oubliez pas si vous aimez faites des reviews et le chapitre 4 va bientôt venir...j'ai des idées pour au moins 2 autres chapitres...et peut-être plus?


	4. Les conseils de Marty

Ok bon c'est un petit chapitre je vous le dit tout de suite...il n'y a pas de Luke et Lorelai, car il fallait que je mets Rory, mais inquiétez-vous pas, il va y en avoir dans les autres chapitres...Aussi... Amy Sherman-Palladino is the best!

Rory était maintenant à Stars Hollow. Il était près de 10 heures alors elle savait que sa mère était à l'auberge, mais elle alla d'abord chez elle, enfin chez sa mère pour aller voir quelque chose dans sa chambre et si sa mère était là. En sortant de l'auto, Babette vint la voir et lui dit:

Tu es venu voir ta mère pour l'aider pour son mariage...ah je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle et Luke se soient enfin décidé...

Pendant ces mots, le visage joyeux avait passé par un visage surpris.

Attend...mariage...ma mère et Luke, mais je dois aller la voir...excuse-moi Babette.

Rory partit et alla à l'auberge...il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à sa mère.

Lorelai de son côté était en train de régler le problème dans les cuisines. Un des cuisiniers avait changé le menu sans préavis et sans le dire à Sookie alors tous les autres cuisiniers s'étaient révoltés contre lui et personne voulait préparé les repas de la journée. Par chance, Lorelai avait réussit à faire changé d'avis le chef qui avait voulu changer le menu et alla à la réception avec une grosse tasse de café entre les mains. C'est là qu'elle vit rentrer Rory .

Pourquoi m'as tu rien dit? explosa Rory en rentrant

Dit quoi?

Ca, dit-elle en lui prenant la main qui avait la bague.

Mais comment l'as tu su?

Je viens à la maison avec l'espoir de ce réconciliez et j'entends Babette me dire que tu vas te marier...

Babette?

...alors je me rends compte que tout le monde le sais à part moi alors qu'avant on se disait tout...ce n'est pas parce que je ne vit plus avec toi et que j'ai pris une décision qui te déplait qu'on est plus les meilleurs amies...

Rory, tu as quitté l'école et tu sais que je trouve que c'est pas la bonne décision...

Tu es la seule qui dit ça

en a tu parler avec Paris, Logan, Lane...

Oui et ils m'appuient...

Marty...

Quand Lorelai prononça ce nom, le visage de Rory changea. Elle avait complètement oublier de lui en parler.

...car ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a dit qu'il voulait devenir ton petit ami que ce n'est plus ton ami...tu dois aller lui parler...

Je dois y aller.

Mais on s'est même pas encore réconciliez...

Je vais revenir, je te le promets...dit-elle en se dirigent vers son auto.

Rory avait suivi le conseille de sa mère, elle était maintenant devant la porte de la chambre de Marty. Elle cogna et Marty vint lui ouvrir

Rory?

Est- ce que je peux rentrer?

Oui, oui viens t'asseoir...tu as l'air ébranlé qu'est-ce qui ce passe?...J'espère que ce n'est pas Logan parce que sinon...

Non, c'est juste que...avant tout je veux te dire que je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parler depuis que...

Oui je sais...

Ok...et bien j'ai quitté l'école, car je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire et là moi et ma mère on est en chicane à cause de cela et je viens de découvrir qu'elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle va se marier et quand je suis allée la voir ce matin elle m'a fait rendre compte que je t'avais pas parler depuis...et c'est pour cela que je suis là...

Rory...tu as quitté l'école!

Oui

Tu fais une erreur...

Je sais, je sais plus peut-être, mais...ha ha pourquoi je suis comme ça...d'abord tu me dis que tu m'aimes bien et moi je te dis que j'aime mieux Logan et je ne t'ai même pas reparler depuis et après je quitte l'école juste parce que le père de Logan m'a dit que je ne suis pas assez bonne pour être journaliste et en plus de ça je ne suis même pas capable de dire à ma mère que je suis heureuse qu'elle ait trouver enfin le bon...et toi tu me dit que je fais une erreur alors que je sais que j'en fais une et..., Rory s'arrêta là et embrassa Marty... Excuse-moi, je ne devrait même pas faire ça, car je n'ai pas complètement fini avec Logan et...

Rory, calme-toi...tu as juste besoin d'aller voir ta mère et de parler avec elle, car je ne suis pas elle...mais si tu veux mon avis: lâche pas l'école juste parce que quelqu'un t'as dit que tu ne l'avait pas...fait ce que tu veux faire...et pour ce qui est de moi...fais toi en pas je vais bien je t'ai avoué ce que je ressentais, mais après je me suis rendu compte qu'entre nous deux il y a juste de l'amitié...enfin pour le moment et c'est pas grave si tu m'as embrassé...alors va tout de suite parler avec ta mère...allé

Merci Marty!

Elle le quitta un peu soulagé, mais il avait vraiment raison il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à sa mère et pour de vrai.

Si vous avez aimé, vous savez quoi faire...reviews...excusez-moi encore qu'il n'y est pas de Luke, mais les autres chapitres il va y être, je vous le promets!...aussi si vous avez le temps allez sur mon site internet de Gilmore Girls: membres.lycos.fr/vanessagg je sais il est tout petit, mais au mois de septembre, je vais le continuer.


	5. la réconciliation

Un autre petit chapitre...c'est parce que ça se passe encore dans la journée du mardi! Lisez et faites des reviews!

Lorelai était arrivé tôt chez elle cette journée là, car elle avait le pressentiment que Rory allait venir la voir...enfin elle espérait. En attendant, elle parlait au téléphone avec Luke:

Non mais as-tu vu comment la ville réagit à cette nouvelle, tout le monde veut faire ci ou ça pour notre mariage, l'annonce à tout le monde qui ne le sait pas...Enfin, c'est notre vie, pas la leur...

Luke, oubli pas qu'on est à Star Hollow...

oui oui je sais...toi est-ce que tu vas bien tu n'as pas l'ait très parlante aujourd'hui?

Non, enfin...enfin...,dit-elle mais à ce moment elle vit rentrer la voiture de Rory dans l'allée

Inquiète-toi pas Rory va venir, j'en suis sure

Ok sois que tu es ici ou sois que tu vois l'avenir, car Rory vient d'arriver...

Veux-tu que je vienne?

Non, non ça va aller...je te laisse, bye...Je t'aime

Moi aussi je t'aime!...inquiète toi pas ça va bien aller

Bye

Elle raccrocha...Rory était déjà à côté d'elle sur le divan.

Alors?dit Rory

Alors?

Je m'excuse!

Moi aussi!

Elles se firent un gros câlin.

Je m'excuse d'avoir quitté l'école et de vivre chez mes grands-parents, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir...

Je sais...même si je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec cette décision, je la respecte maintenant...

Merci...

Et aussi j'aurais du t'annoncer la nouvelle, mais c'est parce qu'on a même pas encore planifié une date, rien, car il voulait attendre que je me réconcilier avec toi avant et après on verra alors c'est comme un genre de promesse cette bague et je ne l'ai même pas dit à personne à part Sookie...Maintenant toute la ville le sais sûrement parce que quelqu'un a vu ma bague et a progager la nouvelle...es-tu fâché?

Non pourquoi le serais-je? Tu vas enfin te marier! Et avec Luke!

Je sais!Et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé en mariage!

Toi?

Et oui, vendredi soir dernier, je suis allé le voir après et j'ai vu qu'il tenait vraiment à toi et la je me suis dit: Tu as le meilleur gars en avant de toi et il sort présentement avec toi alors fait quelque chose...et c'est la que c'est sorti!

Wow! Et si j'ai bien attendu en arrivant, tu lui as dit je t'aime!

Oui!

Wow! Tout simplement Wow! A quand la famille et le déménagement?

Déménagement, c'est une chose dont on doit parler...Luke a acheté une maison...le musée...et après le mariage, on va y emménager...ça sera notre chez-soi...

Et notre maison?

Et bien j'aurais peut-être une idée...je pourrais la garder ou la louer jusqu'à ce que tu puisses l'acheter...bien sûr si tu l'as veux?

Bien sûr que je la veux, c'est notre maison...mais je suis heureuse que tu déménages avec Luke ailleurs, car comme cela vous pouvez commence à neuf et ne pas avoir de vieux fantômes derrière comme tous tes ex.

Ca c'est méchant.

Je te niaise, car je sais que Luke est le bon.

Oui, moi aussi...et toi, des nouvelles de...

On est en pause en ce moment, car peut-être que ce n'est pas le gars qu'il me faut, enfin c'est encore un autre sujet que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Ce matin, après que tu sois venu à l'auberge, où es-tu allée?

Voir Marty...c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir te revoir.

Il faudrait que je le remercie un jour...veux-tu regarder un film, dormir ici?

Non ça va aller je vais retourner à Hartford, car grand-mère va s'inquiété si je ne rentre pas.

C'est pas grave ça.

Maman!

C'est une farce...Alors tu vas revenir hein?

Je te le promets...bye maman

Bye chérie.

Enfin Rory partit avec l'esprit en paix. Avant de rentrer, elle alla voir Luke au café. Il était en train de se préparer pour la fermeture. Rory rentra.

Salut Luke!

Rory...ça fait plaisir de te revoir...veux-tu un café?

Avec plaisir!

Luke se diriga vers la cafetière, lui servit son café et lui demanda:

Alors, tu es allé voir ta mère?

Oui, enfin et on s'est enfin réconcilier.

Ca c'est une bonne chose!

Et je voulais te dire que je suis très heureuse pour vous deux et elle m'a tout rencontré à propos que tu voulais attendre qu'on se réconcilit avant et je t'en remercie.

C'est normal, car comment je connais ta mère, elle n'aurait pas pu vivre ça sans toi et je voulais que tu sois auprès de nous.

Merci Luke! Je dois y aller...merci pour le café!

De rien!

Et...

Rory contorna le comptoir et alla faire à Luke un gros câlin. (pensez pas croche la c'est juste une scène père fille entre Rory et Luke!) 

On dirait que tu t'es habitué depuis que tu es avec ma mère...ha pourquoi j'ai dit ça!...bye Luke et je suis vraiment contente que tu deviennes mon beau-père.

Moi aussi.

Rory s'en alla chez ses grands-parents...

Ok bon et ben c'est ça...faites des reviews, mais il va y avoir une suite c'est sure...j'ai mis une scène père fille Luke et Rory, car c'est vraiment cute et elle dit qu'il commence à s'habituer c'est parce que à l'épisode de la saison 3 : A tale of poes and fire. Luke fait un câlin à Rory pour son acceptation à 3 universités et dit qu'il n'est pas habitué...c'est ça...aussi allez sur mon site internet: membres.lycos.fr/vanessagg je sais qu'il est petit, mais je vais l'agrandir au mois de septembre et incrivez-vous à mon forum si ça vous tentes...ok je vous laisse...faites des reviews!


	6. Une journée entre filles

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire de ne pas oublier de me faire des reviews si vous l'avez lu et me faire savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas...et aussi j'ai à vous dire que Scott Patterson est vraiment mignon quand il veut!

Une semaine plus tard...

Rory se rendit chez sa mère pour passer la journée avec elle. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait revenir vivre ici ou rester chez ses grands-parents. Lorelai n'avait pas fait mention qu'elle pouvait revenir, car elle savait qu'elle allait déménager bientôt avec Luke dans leur future maison et même si elle avait décidé de ne pas vendre la maison...la laisser à Rory ou la louer jusqu'à ce que Rory ait fini l'université...enfin si elle y retournait? Lorsque Rory entrait dans la maison, le téléphone était en train de sonner et Lorelai et Luke le cherchaient partout.

-Encore perdu le téléphone!

-Comme toujours.

-Et si c'était une urgence: quelqu'un de blesser, mort...

-Luke commence pas...on va le trouver. Mais le répondeur répondit à leur place, Tu vois tout s'arrange.

-Nous sommes pas là, laissez un message. bip. Hey Rory,dit la voix de Logan, J'ai appris que tu t'es réconcilier avec ta mère et c'est pour cela que je t'appel chez elle, car tu ne réponds pas à mes appels...s'il vous plait rappel-moi...bip

-Tu vois ce n'était pas une urgence, c'était juste Logan qui appelait encore...

-Encore?

-Il a appelé ce matin lorsqu'on savait ou était le téléphone, dit Luke

-Et à ce que je vois, tu ne rappel pas.

-Je dois aller au resto, je vais vous laisser papoter entre filles..bye,dit Luke en allant embrasser Lorelai, et partit.

-Alors, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire avec lui? demanda Lorelai

-Non, pas vraiment encore...enfin...est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet...qu'est qu'on va faire aujourd'hui?

-Tout ce que tu veux, mais avant je dois aller a l'auberge...on se rejoint a midi chez Luke.

-D'accord, à midi

-Bye

Lorelai partit et Rory se retrouva toute seule. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle voulait retourner à Yale, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus décevoir encore sa mère. Il y avait une idée qui lui trottait dans sa tête, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était possible...Elle alla dans sa chambre ouvrir une de ses commodes, vérifie dans un de ses dépliants et trouva la réponse: c'était oui!

Lorelai arriva au resto vers midi. Rory n'étant pas encore arriver, elle alla s'asseoir au comptoir en avant de Luke.

-Alors beau blond, quoi de neuf?

-Où est Rory?

-A la maison, elle va venir me rejoindre bientôt...alors je vais prendre comme d'habitude.

-Quand est le jour où tu vas bien manger?

-Jamais!

Rory rentra au resto avec un grand sourire au visage.

-Alors prête pour une journée entre filles?

-Toujours...magasinage?

-Bien sûr

-Oh mon dieu, bonne chance...Rory que puis-je te servir?  
-Hamburger, frites avec café

-Deux pareils!

-Mais c'est comme cela que tu m'aimes moi! lui dit Lorelai

Après avoir mangé, les deux filles Gilmore alla dans la jeep direction Hartford pour une après-midi magasinage. Rory décida de ce lancer et de dire à sa mère ce qu'elle avait comme idée.

-Maman si je te dis que je veux retourner à l'université?

-Je serais très très contente...alors tu vas retourner à Yale?

-Non pas vraiment j'aurais une autre idée.

-Laquelle?

-Et bien j'ai vérifié ce matin et j'ai appris que je pourrais changer d'université

-Et pour aller où?

-Harvard!

-Harvard, Wow, c'est plus loin.

-Je sais, mais tant qu'à retourner à Yale, j'aimerais mieux aller a un endroit que j'ai toujours rêvé

-C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas pour t'éloigner de Logan?

-Non, pas vraiment...mais je te jure que je vais définitivement rompre avec lui.

-Tu as fait ma journée et je n'ai même pas encore acheté des souliers!

Quelques heures plus tard, au centre d'achat, les deux filles avaient beaucoup dépensé et elles se préparaient maintenant à sortir. Jusqu'à ce que Lorelai aperçoivent un magasin de robes de mariage, elle entraîna Rory à l'intérieur. Elles y restèrent longtemps, assez pour qu'Emily passe devant et les aperçoit...Bien sûr, elle n'était pas encore au courant du futur mariage de sa fille...en fait elle n'avait pas vu Lorelai depuis ce fameux vendredi où Rory était venu habiter chez eux et elle ne savait pas non plus que Rory avait commencé à la revoir. Même si elle était en colère, elle décida de ne pas aller les voir et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, mais au fond d'elle, elle était triste.

Dans la jeep, Rory et Lorelai étaient en train de rêver sur le mariage de Lorelai:

-...je te vois en train de d'aller rejoindre Luke en avant de l'hôtel dans une belle église avec une superbe de belle robe comme on a vu cette après-midi au bras de grand-père...mais au fait, va tu leur dire?

-Quand ça va être officiel oui...peut-être avant...enfin je ne sais pas? Surtout depuis que je sais qu'ils n'acceptent pas vraiment ma relation avec Luke.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à leur parler.

-Je sais...ça serait une bonne idée...mais au fait leur à tu dis qu'on s'était réconcilié?

-euh...pas encore et je ne leur ai pas dit que je ne voyais plus Logan.

-Est-ce que tu leur parles au moins?

-Un peu...enfin pas vraiment...grand-père est souvent au bureau et quand je suis là, grand-mère n'y est pas et vice versa.

-Je vois...je sais se qu'on va faire...demain tu vas voir Logan pour lui dire que c'est fini et si tu veux je peux venir avec toi et après on va tous les deux chez mes parents pour leur dire qu'on est plus en chicane, que tu n'es plus avec Logan, que tu vas t'inscrire à Harvard et que je vais me marier...d'accord

-Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, demain...

-Et là on va préparer pour envoyer ton inscription à Harvard.

-Et c'est parti...

Elles allèrent tous le deux à la maison, s'amuser et surtout ne pas trop penser à demain...la journée de la vérité!

Ok bon je ne sais pas si ça se fait ça aux États-Unis changé d'université comme ça...si quelqu'un le sait faites le moi savoir, mais même si la réponse est non pour ma fanfiction c'est oui! Reviews s'il vous plait!


	7. La journée de la véritée

Je m'excuse pour ceux qui aiment le couple Rory et Logan, car...enfin lisez dont...Ah et je ne possède pas les droits de Gilmore Girls, mais j'aimerais beaucoup...comme tous ceux qui écrivent ici!

Le fameux demain était enfin arrivé. Rory se préparait pour aller voir Logan et lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus être avec lui. Lorelai lui avait proposer de l'accompagner, mais elle préférait le faire toute seule. Après cela, elle et sa mère devait se rencontrer vers midi chez Rory (dans la maison de la piscine) pour aller voir les grands-parents et tout leur dire.

Une heure plus tard, elle était rendu à Yale, devant la chambre à Logan. Elle cogna et une fille vient lui ouvrir (une genre de fille que tu n'aimerais pas voir dans la chambre de ton petit ami) :

-Oui?

-Euh...Est-ce que je peux voir Logan?

-Il est partit chercher du café.

-Merci!

Rory partit vers le stand à café le plus proche avec plein de questions dans sa tête: Pourquoi cette fille était-elle chez lui? L'avait-il oublié? Devait-elle vraiment le lui reprocher? Allait-elle vraiment rompre avec lui? L'aimait-elle vraiment ou se n'était qu'une folie passagère?...Quand elle le vit au stand, il était en train de parler avec une autre fille...très près même. Là s'était décidé, elle ne l'aimait pas! Elle alla vers eux et dit à la fille avant que Logan puisses dire quelque chose

-Excusez-moi, mais tu parles avec mon petit ami ici présent...ah mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis venu le voir pour rompre avec lui, Elle se tourna vers Logan et lui dit: J'avais pensé que ça serait plus difficile que cela, car j'ai vraiment cru que je t'aimait, mais je me rend compte que depuis je suis avec toi...ou depuis que je te connaît...tout ne va pas si bien que cela.

Elle se tourna et quitta sans les laisser répliquer, mais bien sur Logan courut après.

-Attend Rory, je peux tout t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer quoi! Que tu étais avec une fille cette nuit et ce matin, une différente? Alors que hier tu m'as appelé? Mais inquiète toi pas avant de voir ces deux filles, j'étais venu pour rompre avec toi.

-Mais Rory, si c'est à cause de ma famille...

-Non Logan...on est pas fait pour aller ensemble et je l'ai bien vu ce matin, car si vraiment tu tenais à moi, tu m'aurais attendu...mais je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer, car j'ai embrassé Marty ce qui était encore un indice que je ne voulais plus vraiment être avec toi...alors bye Logan, car je me suis inscrite à Harvard et même si je ne suis pas accepté, je ne vais pas revenir ici.

Et elle partit sans un regard vers Logan qui n'avait même pas pu répliquer.

Pendant ce temps, Luke se préparait pour partir au resto et Lorelai lui disait ses plans pour la journée:

-Je vais rejoindre Rory chez mes parents et on va tout leur dire.

-Tout?

-Oui tout Luke, notre mariage, Harvard, Logan...tout. Ca te dérange?

-Moi pas de tout, mais je veux que tu sois prête avant de tout leur dire pour ne pas qu'il te blessent.

-Je suis prête Luke et même s'il n'accepte pas, rien va me faire changer d'idée. dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Moi aussi...Je t'aime

-Je t'aime...à ce soir

Il partit en laissant une Lorelai heureuse, mais un peu inquiète par ce qui va se produire cette journée.

Un peu vers midi, Rory attendait sa mère chez elle. Elles devaient dire à Emily et à Richard qu'elles s'étaient réconciliée, Lorelai devait leur dire qu'elle allait se marier avec Luke et Rory qu'elle n'était plus avec Logan et qu'elle s'était inscrite à Yale. Lorelai arriva un peu avant midi. Tout de suite en arrivant, elle demanda à Rory:

-Avant d'aller les voir je veux savoir à propos de Logan!

-Pas grand chose quand je suis arrivé il y avait une fille dans sa chambre et je suis allée le rejoindre au stand à café et il était avec une autre fille alors ça m'a facilité la tache.

-Oh chérie je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave...alors on y va...Pour ça commence pour en finir

-Ouais...quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande maison des Gilmores. Elle alla cogner à la porte et comme d'habitude, ce fut une nouvelle domestique qui vint leur ouvrir.

-Oui?

-Je suis la fille et elle la petite fille qui habite dans la maison de la piscine et on est venu voir Richard et Emily.

-Rentrez...ils sont dans la salle à manger.

-Merci.

Elles allèrent dans la salle à manger, ils étaient en train de dîner.

-Et bien, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite. dit Richard

-On est venu pour vos dire des bonnes nouvelles enfin pour nous.

-Assoyiez-vous.

-Merci Papa...Pour commencer, on veut vous dire que moi et Rory, on est plus en chicane.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle...

-Et aussi que je me suis inscrite à Harvard pour continuer mes études. poursuivit Rory

-Harvard, hein...je vois poursuives tes études où tu voulais aller au départ.

-Oui grand-père et je m'excuse de ne pas rester à Yale, mais j'ai besoin de changement.

-Je comprends Rory...Emily?

-hum!

-Aussi, je ne suis pu avec Logan...je sais que vous l'aimez beaucoup, mais il n'est pas pour moi et si je suis accepté à Harvard, ça serait été difficile.

Silence...surtout de la part d'Emily qui n'avait rien dit à part un hum.

-Maman, pourquoi es-tu si calme?

-Je vous écoute...pourquoi ce n'est pas normal de ma part d'être calme.

-C'est pas s'est juste que je pensais que tu aurais répliqué.

-Non j'en ressens pas le besoin...c'est son choix même si je le désapprouve...et toi Lorelai as-tu quelque chose à nous dire? dit-elle avec son vois et son regard qui disait qu'elle le savait déjà

-Oui...euh...je sais que vous n'aimez pas vraiment Luke, mais je l'aime vraiment et on va se marier. annonca-t-elle en montrant la bague.

-Quand? demanda Emily froidement.

-On a rien de prévu encore...même pas une date...je voulais vous le dire avant que vous l'appreniez pas quelques d'autres comme l'autre fois.

-Et c'est pour cela que hier, tu étais dans un magasin pour robe de marier?...rien prévu hein?

-Non, mais...je faisais que regarder, rien de plus.

-Je vois...Elle se leva et quitta la table,

-Maman...Lorelai se leva pour aller la rejoindre, mais son père l'arrêta.

-Écoute Lorelai...ne va pas la voir...je vais essayer de la résonné...aussi je veux te dire que je suis pour ce mariage, car je sais que vous êtes fait pour aller ensemble...

-Merci papa...

-Et Rory, je t'appuis pour Harvard et je maintiens le prêt que je t'ai fait.

-Merci grand-père

-On va y aller...bonne chance avec maman et merci encore

-Bye Lorelai, bye Rory

Les deux filles quitta. Richard fini son dîner et se prépara pour aller parler à Emily...c'est vrai que le mariage de sa fille n'est pas avec le père de sa petite fille, mais il savait que Luke était presque qu'un père pour Rory et il s'occuperait bien de ses deux filles...il en était sûre...il ne restait qu'à convaincre Emily!

Pendant le reste de la journée, Lorelai partit travailler à l'auberge et Rory alla avec elle. De son coté, Luke planifia de demander la main de Lorelai pour de vrai ce soir...avec un genou à terre et tout.

Excusez-moi si elle n'est pas super bonne, mais ses temps si on dirait que l'inspiration ne vient pas alors c'est ca. Des reviews seraient très appréciés! Et merci à mes fidèles lectures! Il reste environ 2 à 3 chapitres ou peut-être plus, je ne sais pas encore. Ah et excusez encore pour mes fautes d'orthographes...je sais...encore!


	8. La vraie demande

Chapitre 8...reviews s'il-vous-plait et merci de me lire!

Luke était en train de tout préparer. Il voulait absolument lui faire une vraie demande en mariage comme il avait prévu lorsqu'il avait acheté la maison et il voulait que tout soit parfait. Premièrement, il savait que tout c'était bien passé chez les parents de Lorelai, enfin à par pour Emily, mais ça tous les deux s'y attendaient, car Lorelai l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle passait le reste de la journée avec Rory à l'auberge et lui avait tout raconté. Alors il savait que Lorelai sera heureuse après avoir passé une journée avec sa fille. Enfin, il espérait. Il avait tout planifié et il avait même mit Sookie et Rory dans le coup. Sookie devait s'assurer que Lorelai reste assez longtemps à l'auberge et Rory devait venir avec elle au resto, mais bien sûr, elle dirait qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose et qu'elle l'a rejoindra plus tard. Et enfin, ils pourraient commencé les préparatifs du mariage.

Enfin 19h. Lorelai avait vraiment trouvé la journée longue même avec Rory qui l'aidait un peu, on dirait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire: classer des dossiers, s'occuper d'un client, remplacer Michel qui était malade pour la première fois,...et même Sookie qui avait besoin de conseils! Vraiment cela avait été une longue et dure journée! Elle avait vraiment hâte d'arriver chez elle et d'écouter un bon film en attendant que Luke revienne, car ses temps-ci il vivait pratiquement chez elle. Sur le chemin du retour, Rory voulait absolument aller chez Luke pour avoir du café, même si Lorelai lui disait qu'il y en avait à la maison, Rory prétendait qu'elle voulait voir son futur beau-père. En fin de compte, Lorelai n'était pas contre de voir Luke plus de bonheur. Presque arrivé, Rory disa:

-J'ai une idée, va m'attendre chez Luke et je vais aller louer le plus bon film de tout les temps.

-Ah oui et lequel...non attends je sais...non pas lui...euh?...

-C'est une surprise, allez va

-Oui maman!

Lorelai se diriga vers chez Luke et Rory fit assemblant d'aller au vidéo, qui était fermé, ce que Lorelai n'avait pas portée attention, laissa quelques minutes à Lorelai, et alla elle aussi au resto, mais sans rentrer et très discrètement.

Lorsque Lorelai arriva devant chez Luke, elle trouva très bizarre que tout les lumières étaient déjà fermés et que la pancarte était déjà retourner fermée. Pourtant il n'était que 19h30. Depuis quand est-ce que Luke fermait t'il tôt? Peut-être était-il déjà à la maison en train de l'attendre. Elle décida quand même de vérifier et ouvrit la porte avec la clé cachée. Elle rentra et trouva que tout était un peu trop calme à son goût.

-Luke!

-Reste là!

-Ha bien ok...euh pourquoi?

-Tu vas voir.

Tout à coup, les lumières s'allumèrent et Lorelai découvrit la chuppah au beau milieu de la salle où il n'y avait plus aucune table ni chaise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que la chuppah fait ici?

-Ce n'est pas celle que tu penses, j'en ai fait une autre...viens en dessous avec moi.

Elle alla le rejoindre. Il n'était vraiment pas comme d'habitude, il s'était habillé normal, pas avec une de ses fameuses chemises en flanelle et il avait enlever sa casquette!

-Mais pourquoi en as-tu fait une autre...je veux dire...ouin c'est vrai je viens de comprendre...tu l'avait fait pour mon mariage avec Max et...tu es un amour, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Après cela, il se mit à genoux et lui prit la main.

-Lorelai, veux-tu m'épouser? Je sais que toi tu me l'as demandé et que j'ai dit oui, mais je voulais que ça soit officiel et te dire ceci: On s'est connu ici, car tu es une accro du café et on se voit plus souvent ici qu'ailleurs alors c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi cette endroit et la chappah et bien c'est parce que je sais que tu aimais bien la première, mais elle était pour toi et Max, j'en voulais une pour nous deux. Tu as été ma meilleure amie pendant de nombreuses années, mon soutien, ma confidente bref tu as toujours été là même lorsque j'était avec Nicole, que j'avais besoin d'aide avec Jess que tu n'aimais pas trop ou à m'aider à me trouver un appartement et même avec les funérailles de mon oncle que tu ne connaissait même pas. Et il y a plus d'un an je me suis rendu compte, que tu comptais vraiment beaucoup pour moi et que je voulais passer le restant de mes jours avec toi et je t'aime Lorelai Gilmore. Alors je te le redemande encore une fois, veux-tu m'épouser?

Il sortit de sa poche une autre bague semblable à l'autre, mais avec un plus gros diamant au centre. Il lui mit au doigt et se releva. Pendant ce veau discours, Lorelai avait les yeux plein d'eau, elle était presque qu'incapable de parler tellement elle était heureuse.

-Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Tu es l'homme avec qui je veux passer le restant de ma vie. Mais Luke, tu m'as déjà offert une bague...mais elles vont ensemble, non?

-Oui, la première est la réplique de celle qui va avec celle-ci, car elle était trop endommager pour la réparer. La plus simple appartenait à ma grand-mère et l'autre à ma mère.

-Tu es vraiment un amour!

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et se firent un gros câlin. Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela.

Pendant tout ce temps, Rory regardait de l'extérieur. Elle était tellement heureuse pour sa mère qu'elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, c'était pour de vrai! Sa mère allait se marier avec le bon! Lorsque les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent, Sookie arriva.

-Oh non! J'ai tout manqué!

-Inquiète-toi pas j'ai des photos1

-Merci Rory!...Wow Lorelai qui va se marier!

-Ouin.

-Je commençais à désespérer que sa arrive un jour.

-Moi aussi, mais depuis qu'elle est avec Luke...

-Tout est différent.

-Ouin c'est vrai!

-Alors qu'est qu'on fait...est-ce qu'on devrait les laisser tranquille?

Mais à ce moment, Lorelai regarda pas la fenêtre et les aperçu.

-Je crois qu'on a des spectateurs. dit Lorelai dans l'oreille de Luke

-Qui?

-Rory et Sookie.

-Tant que ce n'est pas Taylor ou Kirk, tout est parfait. Veux-tu les inviter à rentrer?

-Non attend ici, je vais aller les voir et après, on pourra passer la nuit en haut?

-Avec plaisir madame.

Luke monta dans son appartement et Lorelai sortit dehors retrouver ses deux meilleurs amies.

-Hey les espionnes.

-On as rien fait, on te le jure!

-C'est pas grave...Rory est-ce que tu as pris des photos?

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Tu es ma fille, alors?

-Bien sûr, surtout quand Luke était à genoux devant toi.

-Méchante, mais tu es bien la fille de ta mère.

-Alors est-ce qu'on a pas trop laisser d'indices? demanda Sookie?

-Vous agissiez bizarre, mais non je me suis douté de rien, je ne croyais vraiment pas qu'il allait faire cela...et même il a construit une autre chuppah.

-Wow!

-Aller je vous laisse, Rory tu dors à la maison?

-Oui je vais venir demain pour déjeuner.

-Et moi aussi.

-À demain!

Et les trois prirent chacune leur direction.

Le lendemain, Rory arriva de bonheur au resto. Elle prit une table et bu du café pendant environ une demie heure avant que Luke sa mère descende...très très heureuse.

-Alors alors, bonne nuit.

-Très.

-Je suis heureuse de l'entendre.

-Sookie n'est pas arrivé.

-Elle a appelé ce matin, sa fille l'a trop épuisée cette nuit et elle est trop fatigué...elle est vraiment désolée...et elle veut tout les détails un autre fois...mais moi je les veux tout de suite...attend non pas les intimes s'il-vous-plait, ce qui on rapport avec le mariage.

-D'accord, on a décidé de se marier le 25 août, le jour de notre premier rendez-vous et ça sera à l'auberge où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois et on invitera toute la ville et juste nos parents proche et le reste, et bien le verra en temps voulu.

-Alors on a deux mois pour faire un mariage inoubliable, une chance que je suis en vacance. Et pour la maison?

-Comme on avait prévu, on va y déménager après notre mariage et pour la notre et bien elle est à toi, bien sûr, je vais m'en occuper jusqu'à ce que tu es un emploi et aussi tu vas avoir une chambre chez nous bien entendu au cas ou.

-Et la robe?

-Oui je voudrais avoir...

Ok bon, je ne sais pas si s'est vraiment le 25 août la vrais date de leur premier rendez-vous, j'ai déduit cela, car Rory venait de commencer l'école alors...et aussi peut-être que ça va être un peu long avant le prochain chapitre, c'est parce que je veux écrire le mariage et le 30 juillet, je vais assister à un mariage alors je veux attendre un peu et écrire les vrais affaires, mais je n'abandonne pas, inquiètez-vous pas...comme le disait Charles Patenaude: Lâche pas la patate!


	9. Enfin, le mariage tant attendu!

Oubliez pas des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur!

Rory arriva en courant chez sa mère.

-Maman? Maman?

-Cuisine!

Elle y entra toute essoufflée

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a chérie?

-...J'ai pris...le...courrier...et j'ai trouvé...ceci! dit-elle en montrant une assez grosse enveloppe.

Lorelai se leva très vite.

-Et puis, et puis?

-Je ne...sais pas je ne l'ai encore ouvert.

-Allez ouvre!

Rory l'ouvra, lisa les premiers mots et cria de joie.

-J'ai été accepté...je rentre au mois d'août le...27, une chance.

-Tu as été accepté...tu as été accepté...Yahoo!...Ma fille rentre à Harvard!

Elles sautèrent et cria de joie quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Rory dise:

-Ok bon ça va! On doit se mettre ses tes invitations.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Elles se mirent tous les deux à table où étaient déjà toute les enveloppes et les cartes.

-Ok bon, je veux inviter toute la ville, car sinon il va y en avoir de pas content et Liz et T.J et peut-être Jess...

-...Jess?

-Oui, Luke voudrait qu'il soit là...est-ce que ça te dérange?

-Non, oui, enfin non il doit venir c'est son oncle...

-Et après ceci il va devenir ton cousin.

-C'est vrai...bizarre...Changeons de sujet.

-D'accord...euh je veux inviter Mia.

-Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que vous étiez ensemble.

-Euh, non, imagine quand elle va recevoir l'invitation.

-Elle va en crier de joie, j'en suis sûre...j'ai hâte de la voir.

-Moi aussi...

-Et grand-père et grand-mère

-Mon père oui, mais je ne sais pas s'il a été capable de la convaincre...est-ce que tu sais quelques choses?

-Et bien il m'a dit qu'il y travaillait toujours...

-Ah je vois

-Mais je te propose que j'aille leur donner l'invitation en personne, ça va peut-être t'aider.

-Bien sûr, si tu veux...

-De toute façon je dois aller leur dire pour Harvard...et...si tu veux bien...je reviendrais m'installer ici jusqu'à la rentrer.

-Mais bien sûr que je veux, voyons...où avais tu la tête?

-Sûrement sur la planète Lorelai et Luke...mais s'est vrai ce n'est pas grave qu'il y ai maintenant un homme ici.

-Tu en es sure?

-Oui...de toute manière c'est Luke alors...ah non j'espère que vous êtes...euh...calme!

-Oui enfin pas sur notre planète...c'est une farce...aller faisons ses invitations.

Le lendemain, Rory retourna chez ses grands-parents pour aller porter l'invitation et déménager ses affaires. Elle alla les rejoindre dans la salle à dîner, ils étaient en train de déjeuner.

-Rory!

-Bonjour grand-père, grand-mère...est-ce que je peux vous parlez pour quelques minutes.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr

-Je veux vous dire que je suis accepté à Harvard et que je vais revenir chez ma mère jusqu'à la rentrée...et...je veux vous donnez ceci. dit-elle en leur donnant l'invitation. ...J'ai pensée de vous la donner en main propre pour aider un peu...vous êtes pas obliger de répondre tout de suite, mais je sais que ça ferait très plaisir à maman de que viendriez...et grand-mère, ne sois pas fâchée après elle parce qu'elle n'épouse pas mon père...je te jure que Luke est très bien pour elle...il l'a rend heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi et il a toujours été là même plus que mon propre père alors grand-mère viens s'il-te-plait.

Elle les quitta sans ne rien ajouter et en espérant qu'ils viendront.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lorelai reçu un appel de son père.

-Lorelai, je t'appel pour te dire que je vais venir à ton mariage.

-Et maman?

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas réussis à la convaincre, je m'excuse

-Ce n'est pas grave papa au moins que toi tu sois présent...

-Et je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde. Bye Lorelai

-Bye papa.

En raccrochant, Lorelai était triste. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été en très bon terme avec sa mère, mais elle espérait au moins qu'elle vienne à son mariage. Et de quel droit avait-elle de critiquer Luke! C'était la meilleur chose qui lui sois arriver de sa vie après Rory bien sûr. Elle allait aller lui parler, demain!

Le lendemain, elle alla directement chez sa mère avant d'aller travailler. Elle rentra sans même cogner et cria:

-Maman, il faut qu'on se parle.

-Lorelai ne crit pas et c'est quoi cette manière...

-Ne commence pas...je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Luke?

-Il n'est pas assez bon pour toi...

-Il est parfait pour moi, c'est l'homme de ma vie, je sais que tu aurais rêver de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est lui que j'aime et il est assez bien pour moi, je te le jure...

Richard sortit de son bureau

-Lorelai a raison Emily. Elle est heureuse et c'est ça qui est le plus important...

-Et maman avant même que je sois avec lui tu m'avais dit comment il me regardait et je ne t'avais pas cru et tu n'est pas la seule...et tu avais dit comment on étaient idiot ne pas être ensemble et tu ne le trouves pas assez bien parce qu'il c'est marier par erreur, il est divorcé maman et il n'a pas eu d'enfants avec cette femme...alors s'il-te-plaît j'aimerais que ma mère soit présente à mon mariage.

-...Bon d'accord...tu as raison...c'est vrai que je le trouvais bien pour toi...je serais là.

-Wow ça a été facile...merci maman...et euh veux-tu venir avec moi et Rory choisir ma robe demain et peut-être nous aider avec les préparatifs du mariage?

-Ca serait avec plaisir.

-D'accord alors à demain et merci maman...bye vous deux

-Bye Lorelai

Lorelai sortit heureuse...c'est vrai qu'elle devait maintenant endurée sa mère demain, mais qu'est qu'était en mariage sans endurer Emily?

Enfin, le grand jour était arrivé. Tout était enfin prêt, enfin presque tout. Les deux futurs mariés commençaient vraiment à être nerveux. Mais à par cela, tout allait bien. Toute la ville était venu comme prévu, les parents de Lorelai, Liz et T.J, Jess, Dean, Mia et Marty qui était le cavalier de Rory. Vu que c'était un mariage civil, ils avaient besoin de témoins qui étaient Rory et Liz. Dans l'auberge, où est ce que Rory aidait sa mère à se préparer, la pression montait un peu, mais dans le bon sens. Lorelai était enfin prête. elle avait choisi une robe un peu style médiévale, mais quand même classique pour une robe de mariée. Elle était très longue avec des longues manches très évasées et elle portait un diadème, comme sa mère à son mariage.

-Maman, tu es tellement jolie, je suis tellement contente pour toi! Alors tout est prêt, je vais aller chercher grand-père pour...

-Non attends je veux te dire quelque chose avant, car je me suis promise que tu le sauras avant tout le monde et vu que je vais le dire dans mon discours tout à l'heure...

-Oh mon dieu, tu es enceinte!

-Comment as tu deviné?

-Je te connaît et qu'est ce que tu aurais pu me dire à par cela.

-Oui c'est vrai tu as bien raison, quand est-ce que tu l'as su?

-Hier.

-Bien entendu Luke ne le sais pas encore.

-Non ça va être une surprise. Va chercher grand-père.

-À ton service...Cool je vais être grande soeur!

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cérémonie commença. Cela se passait en dehors de l'auberge. Lorelai sortit de l'auberge au bras de son père et s'avança directement vers la chuppah. Tout le monde était là et la regardait avancer. Il y avait les joueurs de violon dans un coin qui faisaient la musique pour toute la cérémonie. Luke était en dessous de la chuppah. Comme il l'a trouvait belle, enfin il allait épouser la femme avec qui il allait passer le restant de ses jours. Et cela ne lui faisait vraiment pas peur. Lorelai, elle était tellement heureuse enfin le mariage dont elle rêvait tant. Arrivé aux côtés de Luke, elle embrassa son père, il alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Emily et de Rory au premier rang. La madame commença:

-Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour unir la vie de deux êtres amoureux...

Pendant le blabla du début, Luke et Lorelai n'écoutaient pas vraiment, ils se regardaient dans les yeux très amoureusement.

-...J'inviterait maintenant une des témoins pour nous lire un petit discours.

Rory se leva et alla les rejoindre.

-Ma mère qui se marie enfin, c'est difficile à y croire. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir voir ça un jour, mais Luke, tu es l'homme parfait pour ma mère, je suis heureuse que tu deviennes mon beau-père. Et maman, tu es ma meilleure amie alors je suis extrêmement extrêmement contente pour toi. Avec vous j'ai appris qu'il ne faut pas seulement avoir le bon partenaire, mais être un bon partenaire. Et c'est tout simplement ce que vous êtes.

Pendant le discours de sa fille, Lorelai avait commencé à pleurer et encore, le plus beau était à venir.

-C'est maintenant le temps de prononcer vos discours, Luke voulez-vous commencé?

-Bien sûr...Lorelai, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours même lorsque tu ne te rappelleras plus de moi et même lorsque j'aurais des cheveux blancs. Tu m'as demandé en mariage alors que je n'y attendais même pas. Lorelai Gilmore, tu illumines ma vie. Depuis que je t'ai connu, il y a 9 ans de cela, tu es un soleil qui vient à tout les jours commander du café et tu es devenu ma meilleure amie qui m'a soutenu,conseiller et endurer pendant mes jours noir. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, tout a commencé ici il y a un peu plus qu'un an, tu as améliorer ma vie. Je t'aime Lorelai Gilmore.

Là tout le monde pleuraient surtout Lorelai. C'était maintenant à son tour.

-Luke, moi aussi je t'aime tellement. Quand je suis avec toi je me sens en sécurité, en confiance, aimé et moi-même. Tu as toujours été présent pour moi et pour ma fille. Tu m'as soutenu quand j'ai ouvert mon auberge, cette auberge. Tu m'as aidé quand j'était mal pris, sois pour réparer quelque chose, me remonter le moral et même pour me prêter de l'argent. Moi aussi ma vie a changé depuis que je suis avec toi. Tu as acheté une maison pour qu'on prenne un nouveau départ, qu'on commence une nouvelle vie ensemble, qu'on bâtissent une famille. Alors je suis heureuse de t'annoncer, de vous annoncer, que je suis enceinte.

Sur ce, tout le monde était surpris, mais très heureux pour le couple. Luke, de son côté était tellement heureux, elle portait son enfant!

-Luke Danes, voulez-vous prendre comme épouse Lorelai Gilmore, de l'aimer, de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Et vous Lorelai Gilmore, voulez-vous prendre comme époux Luke Danes, de l'aimer, de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mors vous sépare?

-Oui, je le veux

-Échangez-vous vos alliances.

Ils s'échangèrent leur alliance.

-Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez maintenant embrassé la mariée.

Et enfin, ils se donnèrent ce fameux baiser.

Peut-être que je me suis un peu mélanger, mais quand tu prends des photos et que tu essais de comprendre parce que le mariage est en anglais, c'est un peu difficile de suivre. Enfin j'espère que je me suis pas beaucoup trompé et je l'avoue, mes discours sont un peu quétaine, que voulez-vous!...Ah et aussi, j'ai vraiment hâte au 13 septembre! Oubliez pas des reviews! Excusez moi encore pour mes fautes d'orthographes!


	10. Épilogue

Ceci est mon dernier chapitre! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu, mais spécialement à Mimimoon qui m'a envoyé une review à tous mes chapitres! Merci!...et encore une fois et la dernière...excusez-moi pour les fautes!

Enfin, ils étaient mariés! Rory n'en revenait pas. Sa mère s'était mariée! Elle était maintenant au party après le mariage. Tout le monde était venu! Tout étaient tellement bien tournés. Demain, Luke et Lorelai allaient partir pour leur nuit de noce, ils iront dans le Sud, en République Dominicaine. Les chanceux! Et elle, elle allait rentrée à Harvard dans deux jours! Elle avait décidé de poursuive ses études de journaliste, pourquoi abandonner après une seule critique! Le souper ce déroulait très bien, sa mère et Luke étaient vraiment heureux! En plus, elle allait devenir grande sœur, encore une fois, mais du côté de sa mère, elle était vraiment contente! Elle et Jess avait parlés, elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle juste être des amis, comme au tout début et il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Marty l'avait accompagné, mais comme il avait dit en ami, car il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête de commencer une nouvelle relation, surtout avec son changement d'université.

Emily n'avait jamais vu sa fille heureuse comme cela avant! Elle avait complètement abandonner sa stupide pensée comme quoi n'était pas le bon et assez bien pour sa fille. Ils étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble! Comme elle l'avait vu au départ! Elle était vraiment fière et contente pour sa fille.

Mia était tellement impressionner par tout cela! Tout avait tellement changé depuis 4 ans! Non seulement qu'elle ne possédait plus l'auberge de l'indépendance qui avait donné la chance à Lorelai et Sookie d'ouvrir leur propre auberge, l'auberge de la Libellule qu'elle avait visité avant le mariage avec ses deux propriétaires. Elle était tout simplement magnifique cette auberge! En plus, cette jeune fille qu'elle avait aidé, 20 ans plus tôt, s'était mariée et avec un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait depuis très longtemps aussi. Ah ce cher Lucas, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce vieux solitaire allait ce marier un jour!

Liz était toute à fait heureuse. Un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, elle s'était mariée à son cher T.J et maintenant son grand frère venait de se marier! À son mariage, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble et voilà qu'ils étaient mariés! Elle ne savait pas qu'elle ressemblait autant à son frère pour les mariages rapides! Elle l'avait bien vu au départ que Lorelai était le genre de femme de Luke. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas trompé.

Lorelai et Luke avaient exactement la même pensée: C'était le plus beau jour de leur vie!

Non, mais rien ne pourrait être plus parfait! Après leur lune de miel, les nouveaux mariés ont emménagés dans leur nouvelle maison, tout en louant la maison de Lorelai ou en fait de Rory à Kirk qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de maison depuis qu'il n'habitait plus chez sa mère. En allant chez le médecin, Lorelai apprit qu'elle devait accoucher vers le 10 mai, car quand elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'était qu'à 2 semaines. Ils firent la nouvelle chambre de bébé avant Noël. Ils allèrent avoir un garçons, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un nom.

Tout allait bien pour Rory à Harvard. Elle était contente d'avoir changé d'université. C'est vrai que c'était plus loin de chez elle, mais ce n'était que pour 2 ans, après cela elle pourra aller vivre dans sa maison. Elle s'était fait de nouveau ami, mais pas de petit copain, car elle espérait qu'un jour, peut-être elle pourrait être avec Marty.

Lane et son groupe avaient enfin décrochés en contrat de disque! La tournée que Mme Kim leur avait planifié les avait vraiment rendu très populaire et un jour un agent les a vu jouer et a décide de les prendre sous son aile. Lane et Zack sont toujours ensemble.

Le bébé Gilmore Danes est né le 16 mai 2006. Ils l'appelèrent Louie comme l'oncle de Luke et son deuxième nom fut William, comme le père de Luke. Alors Louie William Gilmore Danes fut chaudement accueilli dans sa famille et dans sa ville!

Après ses études, Rory retourna à Stars Hollow et revoit Marty avec qui elle commença une toute nouvelle relation...

Au début, ce n'était pas parce que l'oncle de Luke s'appelait Louie que j'ai appelé leur fils comme cela, c'est parce que je voulais un nom qui commence par L, comme le reste de la famille! Louie est né le 16 mai comme moi! Le chapitre est petit parce que je voulais faire un happy ever after . Je voulais faire revenir Mia, car je trouve qu'elle est un personnage important pour les deux L et qu'on ne la pas vu assez souvent dans la série! Alors c'est ça qui est ça! Ha pis j'ai vraiment hâte au 13 septembre!


End file.
